Typical circular connectors have pins mounted into an insert within the connectors. Disposed around the insert is a movable coupling nut which can be twisted to allow the coupling nut to threadedly engage the mating receptacle connector. The inserts can have various types of pins received therein to allow connection of both signal, power, and coaxial cables. The mating receptacle connector has a series of socket contacts to engage the pin contacts. These electrical connectors provide a wire to wire connection.
What is needed is a connector which can accommodate a higher density of coaxial signal contacts. What is also needed is an connector system that allows coaxial cable to be connected to a circuit board.